


Red Pill Blue Pill

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Break, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Stealing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ryoga and Ranma have always had a rivalry, he refused to let this rivalry go. He learns of two special pills that could tip the scales too bad he rushed off before he got the instructions.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Red Pill Blue Pill

Red Pill Blue Pill

Ryoga and Ranma have always had a rivalry, he refused to let this rivalry go. He learns of two special pills that could tip the scales too bad he rushed off before he got the instructions.

-x-

Ryoga was fuming. ‘Half an inch, one lousy half an inch!’ he thought angrily. Just a few days ago he challenged Ranma to a contest at the local bath house. Ranma said fine having gotten used to these silly challenges. He didn’t get why Ryoga couldn’t just let things go he’d have a less stressful life.

“Alright Ranma we are gonna have a dick measuring contest, the one who has the biggest dick wins.”

“Really, does it really matter Ryoga?”

“Are you scared Ranma? Don’t tell me falling into the spring of drowned girl affected you down there.” That did it.

“Fine let’s do it not that it matters.” Their towels went flying and they pumped their cocks to get themselves hard.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m gonna win!” Ryoga chanted as he pumped his cock.

‘Man Ryoga needs to get laid real bad.’ Their cocks got hard and it was time for the measuring. Ryoga held his balls and lined his cock with Ranma’s. Both were hard and in truth at a distance both looked the same size, but up close it was true no denying it. Ranma was half an inch bigger than him.

Official Size: Ranma Saotome 7 ½ inches and Ryoga Hibiki 7 inches

Ryoga slumped in defeat. “Dude relax 7 inches isn’t nothing to sneeze at, let’s just say we are the same size.”

Ranma was trying to be nice but Ryoga in his pessimistic view didn’t take it like that. “Don’t you pity Ranma, curse you. CURSE YOU AND YOUR HUGE DICK!” he yelled as he ran away stark naked.

“Idiot keep it down, and you forgot your towel.” Ryoga wasn’t listening anymore he was running around butt naked his hard dick bouncing about. He tried to find the locker with his clothes but got lost and ended up in the girls locker room, then ended up at a bath house in a whole other area. It took him two days of running around naked but he finally got back to the right bath house only to find they had to throw his clothes out.

Ryoga had to get all new clothes and was now seething. “Hey there young man what seems to be the trouble?” An old man says slowly.

“You wouldn’t understand, I lost an important man’s match against my rival. I lost by half an inch.” The old man heard his woes.

“Oh ho ho ho is that all if you really want to beat him in that why not the ultimate defeat.” He was slow in speech ad turning around. He found this two round pills and showed them to Ryoga. “These pills are magic one pill robs one of not only their desire to top but their size as well, and it makes them crave cock instead, while the other pill takes that energy and makes your cock grow but it will increase your sex drive.”

“Really?” he was excited now. “Tell me how it works come on hurry hurry I’ll take it.” He throws his money on the table.

“Okay first you take the red pill…”

“Got it and I’ll give the blue pill to Ranma perfect.” He took the pills and ran off.

“…and give it to your rival…huh? Where did he go?” he looked around but Ryoga was long gone.

-x-

Ranma was relaxing at the Tendo house, when Ryoga came into the room panting. “I made it…I finally made it.”

“What’s up Ryoga you look exhausted?”

“Never mind that Ranma eat this.” He offered Ranma the blue pill.

“And why would I do that Ryoga?”

“If you do this Ranma I’ll forgive you for everything, no more rivalry after this we can even be friends.”

“Fine, I’m doing this for you Ryoga don’t forget that, if this blows up in your face you can’t blame me.” He popped the blue pill in his mouth and Ryoga grins.

“Oh this will work.” He popped the red pill in his mouth. At first nothing happened but soon the two began to glow.

Ranma was soon surrounded by a blue energy, and Ryoga red. “Ryoga what’s happening?” he gasped, the energy surged around them both.

“What’s happening is I’m finally gonna win!” the energy ripped off their clothing exposing both their well-trained bodies. The energy coursed through them and both became rock hard. Ryoga eyed Ranma’s cock and was waiting for it to shrink. “Get ready to be my cum dump Ranma!” He was so focused he couldn’t see his red energy pouring out of him was now merging with Ranma’s blue energy.

Ranma felt his cock get all tingly and to his surprise it grew! His penis grew by one inch, he looked and saw Ryoga’s cock had shrunk by the same size. His manhood tingled again and it grew another inch.

Ryoga’s eyes widened it was no mistaking it. “What your cock is getting bigger but how?” he looked down and saw his own penis was shrinking. His once 7 incher was now 5 and Ranma’s had grown to 9 ½ but it didn’t stop there.

His penis shrank again now 4 inches, he kept shrinking until he was only 2 inches. Soon his cock stopped tingling and he felt a new tingling inside his ass. He looked up from his tiny pecker and watched his rival’s manhood grow.

Ten and a half inches, then eleven and a half; he reached back and began playing with his ass. He slipped a finger inside himself and his hole opened up for him. He moaned as his digit filled him, his inner walls squeezed and squeezed, and soon one finger wasn’t enough.

He added a second and a third finger, rocking his fingers inside his channel. Ranma’s cock reached 12 ½ inches and began throbbing with need. He panted as he felt the strong urge to fuck. He saw what Ryoga was doing, and it only turned him on more. His balls began to swell with powerful new seed.

Ryoga looked so sexy, his cute little dick all hard and twitching between his legs. Ranma stepped up to him and let his thumb rub his two inch penis. “Ahhh Ranma!” he moaned.

“Look at you Ryoga, so hard and needy, playing with your ass like your starving for cock.” While his thumb rubbed his dick the rest of his fingers combed through his pubes. Ryoga bucked his hips and moaned.

“Yes I’m hungry for your dick, please feed it to me!” he begged, his whole body trembling.

“Then get on your knees pig boy.” Ryoga dropped to his knees, he was now face to face with Ranma’s crotch. He took a big whiff of his rival’s powerful musk and began drooling.

He started nuzzling Ranma’s big balls, taking in his arousal’s scent. He started licking his sack and moved up to his rod. Ranma hummed with approval. Ryoga was worshipping his massive rod with his tongue. He licked the underside, and both sides, working up to the tip.

His tongue roamed over the head swiping his piss slit and collecting some of his delicious pre. He moaned, and had a look of pure joy on his face. He kept fingering himself as he licked Ranma’s cock.

“You love my dick don’t you pig boy?” Ryoga pulled back and nodded before going back to his cock this time taking it into his mouth and began sucking it. “Both your holes are so hungry, once I feed this one want me to feed the other?” Ryoga bobbed his head, sucking Ranma’s penis down his throat and nodded over his manhood.

“Then let’s get to the fun stuff.” He grabbed Ryoga by the hair and began fucking his mouth. His heavy balls slapped his chin with each thrust. Ryoga didn’t fight it, in fact it turned him on, he relaxed his throat and pleasured Ranma’s thrusting cock with his tongue. His pubes tickled the lost boy’s nose with each new thrust.

Soon Ranma came, giving one final thrust he came down Ryoga’s throat, he fired the first 4 spurts down his throat and pulled back releasing the rest of his load in his mouth.

Ryoga held his semen in his mouth and savored the taste, it was a little bitter but to him it might as well be pure ambrosia. He swallowed Ranma’s semen and blew his load all over the floor. “Look at the mess you made, no dick for you.” He pulled his still hard dick out of the boy’s mouth.

“Nooo,” he whined, the ache and tingling in his ass was driving his crazy. All thoughts about pride were melted away. “I’ll clean it up.” He got on his hands and knees and began licking the floor.

Ranma grinned, it was oddly arousing. His rival was completely at his mercy, his willing needy cum lover. A small part of him recognized that this was the fate Ryoga had wanted for him, but that blew up in his face. It was a win win for Ranma he got a big cock and someone to service it, and lost a rival.

“Okay that’s good pig boy, stick your ass up.” Ryoga looked so happy and he raised his hips offering himself. Ranma licked his lips seeing his twitching hole. He lined up his dick and slowly pushed in. “Ahh that’s good Ryoga your so tight.”

“Ranma your dick is so big!” he moaned, and began pushing back trying to get more of that glorious monster inside, Ranma went slow loving the feel of each inch sink into his ass. His inner walls hugged his shaft and soon he was buried balls deep inside the lost boy.

Ranma sighed in bliss. “Fuck Ryoga your ass is like it was made for cock.” He playfully slapped the boy’s butt, it rippled from the slap and the lost boy moaned. “My dick has a new home your ass.” he began to move and pound away at Ryoga’ hole, the bottom moaned in pleasure.

“Ohh Ranma, it is. It feels so good to have you inside me, please fuck me harder.” The friction inside him was a like an intense melody, his moans filled the room. Ranma picked up the pace, their hips slapping together almost sounded like applause.

All it took was getting fucked to make Ryoga cum again. His semen fired from his tiny cock painting the floor again. “Look at you Ryoga cumming from just another man’s dick, aren’t you ashamed?”

“No because I love Ranma’s big dick!” he answered and he wasn’t lying.

Ranma fucked him for hours his stamina amplified by those pills. He didn’t know if this was permanent or temporary but he’d make the most of this. Ranma used one of his fingers to tickle Ryoga’s tiny pecker and the male moaned as he came again. He splattered his semen all over his hand.

He offered his sticky hand to Ryoga and like a good boy he licked up his semen, and even sucked on Ranma’s fingers. Ranma lost it and gave one final thrust and hit his sweet spot hard, and let loose a powerful release, each spurt ramming right against his bundle of nerves.

Ryoga’s prostate was so abused he got hit with a double orgasm and fainted, landing in a puddle of cum. Ranma pulled his spent cock free, and cupped the long thing. In the end he just shrugged, he didn’t care about size to begin with. “Maybe it will all go back to normal in the morning.” He went to bed naked and left Ryoga where he was, considering it punishment for trying to make him his cum dump.

The next day…

Ranma moaned as he was awoken to a very pleasurable sucking. He opened his eyes and saw Ryoga sucking his massive penis. “Good morning Ranma,” he says before going back to suck his dick.

“Morning to you to, guess you’re gonna be my good little bitch from now on?” Ryoga smiled.

“Yes master.” He says and nuzzles his penis.

“Good now play with your little dick for me.” Ryoga obeys and uses two fingers to pump his manhood. “It really does suit you Ryoga-chan, oh P-Chan cute penis.” He got Ryoga a collar with his new name.

“Does P-Chan love his master’s cock.” Ranma asked flicking Ryoga’s bouncing penis. 

“Yes P-chan loves master Ranma’s cock.” Ryoga bounced up and down on the massive dick. He pinched his sensitive nipples, his tiny cock bouncing as he rode. He came all over Ranma’s pecs and abs, he’d have to clean up the mess when they were done, but he didn’t care cause he loved his master lots.

Ranma was right, now that he forgot all about Akane and his rivalry with Ranma he was much happier.

End


End file.
